Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light irradiation device to spatially sequentially scan a spot or a beam of light and irradiate an object with the scanned light, and further to display an image.
Description of the Related Art
The light irradiation device generates intensity-modulated light, deflects the light while reciprocating it with a mirror or the like in one direction, and further, deflects the light while reciprocating it with the mirror in a direction vertical to the above direction, to irradiate an object with the light and two-dimensionally scan the object. It is considered that the light irradiation device is applicable to an image display device (projector) disclosed in e.g. Japanese Patent Application No. 4639973 or a sensor to detect reflected light from an object irradiated with the light and measure the shape of the object or the distance from the object. Recently, downsizing and reduction of electric consumption are promoted regarding the light irradiation device, and applicability in various fields is expected.